luna azul
by huevos de pascua
Summary: ShikaIno y Naruhina son las parejas, todos en la aldea de Konoha se pueden transformar en lobos, Ino y Shikamaru son una de las dos parejas principales, junto a Hinata y Naruto, Naruto planea estar más tiempo con Hinata con la intención de enamorarla sin saber que no era necesario, Ino se enoja con Shikamaru y el tratara de que Ino la perdone a toda costa, sin saber lo que pasara
1. luna blanca, cielo azul

_**Este pequeño fanfic solo tendrá pocos capítulos, espero que les guste**_

Era un día normal en Konoha, una aldea llena de personas mitad humana y mitad lobos, había dos amigos paseando de noche, que era la más normal que se hacía, pasear de noche y dormir todo el día (que suertudos).

Naruto, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes con un cristal colgando de su pecho. Hinata, una chica muy hermosa para algunos, tenía el cabello azul, ojos perla y piel blanca.

Naruto y Hinata paseaban por la aldea de Konoha

-oye Naruto, llevamos caminando horas ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?-pregunto Hinata

-ya verás Hinata, es una sorpresa-dice Naruto con una sonrisa

-a veces no me agrada que sonrías-dijo Hinata sabiendo que significaba algo

-tranquila-Naruto se convierte en lobo y Hinata también, la forma de lobo de Hinata era una hermosa loba blanca con algo azul, con la típico flequillo y esos ojos color perla, el resto de su pelo se transformo en parte de su pelaje. La forma lobo de Naruto era con el típico pelo y su pelaje era amarillo con rojo, debido a la ropa que traía-vamos Hinata, será más rápido llegar-mientras tantos dos amigos de ellos los mirabas, Ino, una chicas de pelo largo y rubio, con un mechón de pelo en la parte izquierda de su cara y el resto de su pelo lo tenía atado con un moño, con ojos celestes. Shikamaru, un chico de pelo negro y atado con una coleta y vago, no hay que olvidar eso

-mira Shikamaru, es Hinata y Naruto-dice Ino sacudiendo a Shikamaru

-¿Qué hacen transformados?-pregunto Shikamaru

-no sé, pero vamos a seguirlos-sugiere Ino

-es problema-dice Shikamaru-déjalos traquilos

-solo me quiero asegurar que Naruto no haga nada malo, si quieres venir ven, si no quieres no vengas-Ino se convierte en loba, Ino en forma loba era rubia con su mechón de pelo intacto

-sos un problema Ino

-yo te dije, si quieres venir, ven, si no, no vengas, no soy una nena de 5 años-Ino se marcha, entonces Shikamaru se convierte e lobo. Shikamaru en forma lobo se veía de color negro y su coleta había desaparecido, entonces se marcha a seguir a Ino

-de acuerdo-Hinata y Naruto corren en cuatro patas hasta llegar a la cima de una gran roca, dónde lo que más se apreciaba era la luna llena, una hermosa luna, grande, blanca y que encima iluminaba todo el paisaje-¿Qué hacemos acá Naruto?

-este es mi lugar favorito, dónde en las estrellas veo a mis padres-dice Naruto sentado

-Naruto-dice Hinata mirando a Naruto

-no importa Hinata-dice Naruto levantando la mirada

-mi madre me enseño que si miras las estrellas con la persona que amas, miles de respuestas aparecerán sin que lo sepas, no te das cuenta de que nos están hablando, lo sabes con el tiempo-dice Hinata mirando así el cielo

-espero que sea así-en un arbusto se encontraba Ino en loba

-¿Qué están haciendo acá?-dice Ino al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shikamaru

-al fin te encuentro Ino-dijo Shikamaru en voz baja

-así que decidiste venir-dijo Ino susurrando

-era eso, o saber que te podías meter en problemas-dijo Shikamaru

-para eso no hubieras venido, si era para regañarme, te hubieras quedado-dice Ino triste

-eso es mentira Ino-dijo Shikamaru

-es la verdad y lo sabes, solo admítelo y vete

-¿Qué te pasa Ino? ¿Te agarraron problemas?

-estoy harta de que nadie confié en mí, ahora vete

-pero Ino, no es que nadie confíe en ti, es solo que queremos protegerte

-una forma es dejarme tranquila y no molestarme, no seguirme todo el tiempo, no turnarse para cuidarme-dicho eso Ino se va rápidamente corriendo

-Ino, Ino, ven, Hablemos-Shikamaru sale del arbusto, pero le cuesta un poco, ya que se queda enrredado, mientras en la roca

-Naruto-dice Hinata

-dime-dijo Naruto

-sigo sin entender ¿Por qué me trajiste acá?-pregunto Hinata

-quería pasar un rato contigo, pero tranquilos-responde Naruto

-¿por?

-todo se va a aclarar con el tiempo

-eso espero

-Ya verás Hinata, estoy seguro que te va a gustar cuando todo se aclare, te juro que no es nada malo

-promételo

-lo prometo por mis padres-Hinata nota que Naruto mueve la cola

-¿Por qué mueves la cola?

-es normal cuando estoy feliz, recordar a mis padres me hace feliz

-Naruto, sos muy, muy tierno

-¿en serio?

-si Naruto

-ojala lo supieras pronto Hinata-pensó Naruto con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto Shikamaru buscaba a Ino con el olfato

-maldición, no hay ningún rastro de ella, esto es un gran problema, ojala le hubiera hecho caso-Shikamaru sigue buscando rastros hasta que por fin la encuentra-maldición Ino, no te vayas así

-vaya, eres tu Shikamaru ¿que quieres ahora? ¿seguir regañandome? ¿perder la fe comigo? ¿perder la confiansa?-dice Ino molesta y de espalda

-Ino, no es que yo no confíe en ti, es solo que me preocupo por vos, Ino mírame por favor-dice Shikamaru

-no voy a mirarte Shikamaru-Shikamaru se para en frente de Ino pero ella se da vuelta, Shikamaru vuelve a ponerse en frente de ella-si quieres hablar conmigo, primero respeta mi forma de ser-Ino se va corriendo, Shikamaru va tras ella hasta llegar a la aldea, dónde volvieron a su forma humana, con ropa y todo

-no me puedes ignorar Ino, no te puedes enojar tanto conmigo

-¿no puedo?-Ino agarra a Shikamaru de la remera-si creias que ya me habias visto enojada, entonces Shikamaru Nara, estás muy equivocada-Ino lo suelta

-no me digas mi nombre y apellido completo, no me gusta

-bueno, en ese caso, vete, no me veas y yo no te llamare así

-por favor Ino, no me gusta que estés molesta conmigo

-entonces hazme caso-vuelve a agarrar a SHikamaru de la remera-si te digo que me dejes tranquila, tu me dejas tranquila ¿entendido?

-ya te entedí-Ino suelta a Shikamaru. de vuelta en la roca, Hinata y Naruto estaban en forma humanos _**(me olvide avisar, cuando pasan de forma lobo a forma humana, su ropa vuelve con ellos)**_


	2. chapter 2

De vuelta en la roca, Hinata y Naruto estaban convertidos en humanos, apreciando la luna

-oye Hinata ¿Por qué no cantas?-pregunto Naruto

-no Naruto, no me animo-contesta Hinata

-anda Hinata, estoy seguro que cantas re bien-dijo Naruto animando a Hinata

-no Naruto, en serio, estoy bien-decía Hinata muy sonrojada

-de acuerdo, no te voy a insistir

-qué bueno

-pero eso no significa que otro día lo intente

-qué mal

-jaja

-canta vos Naruto

-no, no, no, no quiero cantar, no soy de cantar y no canto bien

-ahí si tu ¿Cuándo no?-en la aldea

-tranquilízate Ino-dijo Sakura

-no me tranquilizo nada, si no confía en mí, que se embrome-dijo Ino molesta

-bueno, Ino tiene razón, Shikamaru no confía en ella ¿Por qué ella no se puede enojar?-dijo Tenten

-ves, Tenten me apoya-dice Ino, entonces tocan la puerta y Sakura abre

-Shikamaru-dice Sakura-hola ¿cómo estás?

-hola Sakura, bien ¿Ino está acá?-pregunto Shikamaru

-sí, ella está acá, pasa-dijo Sakura

-gracias Sakura-dice Shikamaru

-de nada-dijo Sakura, entonces Shikamaru entra y Sakura lleva a Shikamaru dónde se encontraba Ino, al llegar

-¿Qué hace el acá?-pregunto Ino molesta

-nosotras nos vamos-dijo Sakura

-si, nos vamos afuera, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar-dijo Tenten

-nos vemos-dice Sakura, Tenten y Sakura se van a afuera

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Ino de espaladas

-vengo a que me perdones

-pierdes tu tiempo

-no seas problemática Ino, no te enojes solo conmigo, si, puede que te siga mucho, pero no es por malo, es porque me preocupo, porque me importas

-no seas pesado Shikamaru, no me sigas más, me siento acorralada, no soy una nena de 5 años para que me estén cuidando, si ustedes no confían en mí, entonces no me jodan más

-Ino, entiende de una vez, solo te queremos cuidar

-hacen mal siguiéndome a cada rato

-¿sabes qué? Tenes razón, te cuidamos demasiado, te estamos acorralando y eso no te está haciendo bien

-ahora que te diste cuenta, ¿te podes ir? te lo pido, por favor

-¿Qué hago para que me perdones?-pregunto Shikamaru, mientras Naruto iba a dejar a Hinata a su casa

-que hermosa luna-dice Hinata mirándola

-es verdad Hinata-dijo Naruto, Hinata cierra los ojos mientras caminaba, el viento comienza a soplar, haciendo mover su largo cabello azul, Naruto la miraba de una forma muy peculiar, después de que Naruto se dio por vencido con Sakura, logro aclarar lo que sentía por Hinata, desde entonces la mira de una forma que ni a Sakura había mirado antes, Hinata abre los ojos y ve a Naruto sonrojado

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué estás colorado?-pregunto Hinata

-por, por nada Hinata, por nada

-es raro verte sonrojado, solo te sonrojas con Sakura

-ya no más, después de ver que no me amaba, me di por vencido y descubrí que en realidad no la amo

-¿en serio? Pensé que siempre la amarías

-descubrí que en realidad no la amo, y nunca la ame. Yo quiero a otra chica

-¿Quién es Naruto?

-eso no lo puedo decir

-me estás empezando a asustar, pero no me voy a meter dónde no me llaman, sé que tarde o temprano me lo vas a decir

-gracias por entender, ten en cuenta que si algún día me siento mal, deprimido, o necesite ayuda, en general cuando necesite consejos de una persona, sé que estarás conmigo, apoyándome como buena amiga, me estaras aconsejado, tus consejos son los mejores

-claro Naruto, siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote y aconsejandote en cualquier momento, en las buenas y en las malas-dice Hinata sacando una sonrisa que a Naruto le cautivaba esa sonrisa dibujada en su hermosa cara, a la luz de la luna, y bajo las estrellas, Naruto no podía negar que ella se veía hermosa sin duda alguna

-hay que apurarnos Hinata, tu padre se puede enojar

-si Naruto, vamos-Hinata y Naruto se apuran hasta llegar a la casa de Hinata, dónde de golpe sale su padre Hiashi

-sabía que no debía dejarte salir-dijo Hiashi al ver a Naruto y a Hinata

Tranquilo papá, Naruto no hizo nada, solamente me trajo hasta acá, me acompaño-salto rápidamente Hinata, que conocía perfectamente a su padre, sabía que era capaz de matar a Naruto, solo por protegerla

-más te vale, o si no me conocerás Naruto Uzumaki-dice Hiashi levantando un puño

-papá, déjalo tranquilo, él no me hizo nada, estoy bien-dice Hinata

-vamos adentro Hinata-dijo Hiashi

-ahora voy papá-dijo Hinata, Hiashi se va a dentro molesto-perdón por esto Naruto

-no hay problema Hinata, si tuviera una hija igual que vos, sería como tu padre, creo que lo comprendería a la perfección

-¿Cómo Naruto?

-nada, nada, nada Hinata

-bueno Naruto…

-HINATA VEN ADENTRO, ESTÁ HACIENDO FRÍO-grito Hiashi

-YA VOY PAPÁ-grito Hinata-nos vemos Naruto-Hinata le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a dentro de su casa, Naruto quedo sonrojado al igual que Hinata, entonces Naruto se va a su casa a dormir, pero solo podía pensar en Hinata y en nadie más, mientras tanto Ino seguía enojada con Shikamaru, él ya estaba cansado, tenía que hacer que Ino, su mejor amiga, la perdone. A la mañana siguiente Ino estaba en su florería, entonces llega Hinata

-¿Naruto sonrojado?-pregunto Ino extrañada

-sí, reaccione igual que tu Ino-contesta Hinata-oye Ino ¿es cierto que te enojaste con Shikamaru?

-sí, no quiero saber nada con el-dijo Ino molesta

-¿tan enojada estás con el? ¿porque? ¿que te hizo?-pregunto Hinata. Era raro que Hinata preguntara tanto, también era raro que Ino se enojara tanto tiempo con alguien, pero no era raro que se enojara con Shikamaru o Choji, pero eran minutos que se enojaban, no casi un día, era raro para ella saber que Ino se enojara mucho tiempo, no era normal


	3. Naruto tierno y Hiashi celoso? Oo

_**bueno, este es el tercer capitulo, sabía que tenia que subirlo por lo que me paso ayer con algunas nubes, la verdad que fue rarito lo que me había pasado, por alguna razón, como yo me imaginaba a mis lobos del fanfic, aparecía en las nubes, eran iguales, y decidí subir este capitulo lo más rapido que pudo, bueno ahora los dejo con el fanfic, espero que les guste**_

-¿tan enojadas estás con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?-si bien era Raro que Hinata preguntara tanto, también era raro que Ino se enoje con Shikamaru, si bien lo hacía siempre, en minutos quedaba como si nada, por lo general se enoja por cosas sin sentidos, pero se le pasa enseguida

-si Hinata, estoy muy enojada-contesta Ino

-pero no entiendo, nunca te enojaste tanto tiempo, solo te dura minutos, está vez te duro casi un día ¿Qué hizo?-dijo Hinata confundida

-desconfía de mí, pero siempre desconfió en mí, no me tiene fe-dice Ino bajando la cabeza, entonces se abre la puerta

-nos vemos Ino, pero antes-se dirige a la persona y la empuja contra la pared-más te vale que sepas subirle el animó, es tu culpa Shikamaru-Hinata se va

-me da miedo Hinata enojada-pensó Shikamaru

-menos mal te dije que no quería verte-dice Ino de espalda

-necesito que me perdones, tenía que dejarte sola-dice Shikamaru arrepentido

-¿siempre te das cuenta tarde? Sabes que no me tenías que seguir, sabes que no estabas obligado a ir, sabes perfectamente que si no me hubieras seguido, nada hubiera pasado-dice Ino

-tienes razón Ino, deja de regañarme, no me gusta que te enojes conmigo, en general te duran minutos tus enojos, pero me doy cuenta que metía la pata, esto no es como antes

-¿Quieres que te perdones?

-por favor

-bien, lo are, a cambio de que me hagas algunos favores, empezando por cuidarme la florería

-bien, con tal de que me perdones, ademas no he podido dormir ayer pensando que hacer para que me perdones

-perfecto, ahora vengo, confío en vos Shikamaru, no como vos-Ino se va

-qué problema me metí ahora, tuve que hacer caso-dijo Shikamaru, las horas pasaban y Ino no llegaba, se hizo tarde y Ino no volvía, ya era casi de noche y no había noticias de Ino, Shikamaru empieza a preocuparse y la florería de Ino tenía que cerrar, Shikamaru cierra la florería antes del horario, y se va a buscar a Ino, para eso se convierte en lobo yempieza a buscarla con su olfato, luego de dar vueltas por horas y horas encuentra una loba rubia, Shikamaru se acerca a ver si era Ino, ve los ojos y el típico peinado de Ino que tenía habitualmente al convertirse, la huele y era el mismo olor de Ino, entonces la pone en su espalda y la lleva a cerca de la florería-espero que este equivocado y que no sea Ino-al ver que no despertaba le lame la cara para despertarla (obvio seguía convertido en lobo) entonces se despierta

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunta Ino-Shikamaru

-Ino, me diste un susto, no me hagas eso

-¿Qué hacemos convertidos?

-no sé vos, pero yo Salí a buscarte, me preocupe y te vi en loba ¿Qué te paso?

-iba para la florería entonces me empiezo a marear, paro un rato y sigo, me volví a marear y luego no veía nada, vi todo negro

-pero eso significa que te desmayaste

-no he comido bien, estoy comiendo poco

-¿por?

-pasa que el médico me prohibió comer muchas cosas

-¿queres que te lleve a tu casa?

-me tomare un taxi

-¿Qué taxi? Ya es de noche, los taxis no están-dijo Shikamaru inventando una excusa para llevarla a ella. entonces ambos se convierten en humanos

-¿cómo es de noche?

-si Ino, te busque por todas parte, me llevo algunas horas pero te encontré bien

-de acuerdo Shikamaru, me puedes llevar a mi casa-Shikamaru lleva a Ino a su casa, al llegar Shikamaru decide hablar con Inoichi, el padre de Ino, mientras tanto en la casa de Hinata

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?-pregunto Hinata-NO SOY UNA NENA

-porque no confío en Naruto-contesta Hashi lo más tranquilo

-¿pero para eso me tiene que vigilar Neji?

-sí, yo le decido así-dijo Hiashi

-no es justo

-es por tu bien

-¿por mi bien? Conozco a Naruto perfectamente, hace más de 10 años que lo conozco. Neji también lo conoce y sabe que Naruto es incapaz de lastimarme

-pues, yo no confío en el-Hinata se va a su cuarto y se encierra, entonces tocan la ventana del cuarto de Hinata, ella abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Naruto

-Naruto ¿Qué haces acá?

-¿me dejas pasar?-pregunto Naruto

-sí, hay abro la ventana-Hinata abre la ventana de su cuarto y Naruto entra-¿Qué haces acá?

-vine a verte

-a mitad de la noche

-lo sé es raro, pero vine a traerte algo

-Naruto, tu comportamiento me extraña

-lo sé, a mi igual

-Naruto-soltando una risita

-HINATA-grito Neji

-es Neji, ocúltate en el baño, yo te aviso cuando salgas

-pero Hinata, tenía que darte algo-Hinata manda a Naruto en el baño

-me lo das después

-si te lo doy ahora

-bueno, está bien, pero que no te vea Neji-Naruto le entrega una caja con chocolate con una carta y Hinata la recibe muy bien-muy tierno de tu parte Naruto-tocan la puerta y ambos se asustan, Hinata cierra la puerta del baño y abre la puerta de su cuarto

-Hinata, me dijo tu papá que te tenía que cuidar mañana-salto Neji inmediatamente

-lo lamento, pero no lo vas a ser, no soy una nena de 5 años-dijo Hinata enojada

-es que no entiendo ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?

-porque además de mí, sos el único que conoce a Naruto

-bueno Hinata, yo no tengo la culpa de que no llegues a comer, casi a la hora de dormir, encima muy cariñosos, según tu padre, los dos-Neji ve la caja que tenía Hinata-¿esa caja?

-que te importa

-dámela Hinata, quiero saber que es lo que tiene esa caja

-no que, no te voy a dar mi caja de fotos

-¿fotos?-Neji empieza a notar que a Hinata le están saliendo los dientes de lobos-yo me voy, te conozco cuando sacas los dientes-entonces Hinata saca las uñas de lobos y Neji se va rápidamente, sabiendo que Hinata cuando se enoja, se enoja, Naruto sale del baño

-¿Ya se fue?-pregunto Naruto

-sí, ya se fue, cuando saco mis dientes y uñas de lobo, él me tiene miedo-contesta Hinata

-nota: nunca enojar a Hinata-pensó Naruto

-bueno, Naruto, si salís, quiero que tengas cuidado por que no quiero que te vea mi papá

-vamos Hinata, quiero mostrarte algo

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?

-algo que estoy segura que te va a gustar

-pero mi papá, va a notar que no estoy, se enojara si se da cuenta y no va a dejar que te vea otra vez

-dile a tu mamá, estoy seguro que ella te apoyara

-quédate en el baño, puede venir alguien, ahora vengo-Naruto se mete al baño y Hinata va a hablar con su mamá, pora suerte para ella, la madre de Hinata quería a Naruto, y ella sabía lo que sentía su hija por él, le dijo que podía ir, que vuelva por la ventana de su cuarto y que ella diría algo para que Hiashi no sospeche nada, Hinata se va a su cuarto y le dice a Naruto-listo Naruto, mi mamá me dio permiso, inventara algo para que mi padre no sospeche nada

-genial Hinata, vamos-Naruto agarra la mano de Hinata y la lleva a una hermosa cascada, se podía observar las estrellas brillando y la Luna que iluminaba todo, solo escuchaba el sonido de la cascada y el viento que soplaba suavemente-Hinata, te presento mi lugar preferido

-qué bonito lugar Naruto, me encanta

-vengo muy seguido y aulló a la Luna, es algo divertido

-bueno, debo admitir que nunca creí que conocieras este lugar

-eres la primera chica que le muestro

-¿nunca se lo mostraste a Sakura?

-no, creí que no le iba a gustar venir a la noche los dos solos en este lugar, máximo me hubiera pegado, por suerte tu no eres así

-me gustan estos lugares, son hermoso-mientras tanto Inoichi y Shikamaru están hablando en casa de Ino

-no es bueno que Ino coma muy poco-dijo Shikamaru

-nosotros no podemos hacer nada, su panza está delicada, hasta que no nos llegue los resultados de los análisis, tendrá que comer poco-dijo Inoichi

-no se da cuenta, Ino se desmayó por falta de comida, si no la hubiera encontrado vaya a saber que le pasaba-dice Shikamaru mostrando los dientes de lobo

-primero me escondes esos dientes, segundo, te agradezco que la hayas traído y que la hayas encontrado, es mi niña, pero no puedo jugar con su salud

-negándole comida pone en juego su salud, ella necesita comer más

-no puedo hacer nada, el médico ordeno que esperemos a los análisis de ella

-mientras tanto usted va a dejar que Ino se desmaye en cualquier lugar, sabiendo que le puede pasar cualquier cosa

-tampoco la puedo dejar encerrada en la casa como si fuera una cualquiera

-no estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que coma más comida

-mira Shikamaru, agradezco la preocupación que tienes por mi hija, lo respeto, pero no comerá nada hasta que me lleguen los resultados de su análisis

-usted decide, pero no permitiré que le pase nada

-PAPÁ-grito Ino

-¿QUÉ PASA INO?-pregunto Inoichi, no se escucha nada por un rato y Shikamaru tenía un mal presentimiento, entonces aparece Ino bajando las escalera con una mano en la panza, Shikamaru notaba en su cara que se sentía mal, lo veía y lo sentía, de pronto Ino se desmaya y cae de la escalera, Shikamaru sale corriendo a ella al igual que Inoichi y es llevada al hospital, sabiendo que algo andaba mal en Ino, sabiendo tambien que se había golpeado la cebeza al caer de las escaleras, a Ino le hacen analisis, por suerte no le había pasado nada y para cuando Ino recobra la conciencia lo primero que ve es a Shikamaru

-Shikamaru ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Ino confundida y agarrándose la cabeza

-menos mal ya despertaste, te desmayaste Ino, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos y te trajimos acá lo más rápido que pudimos

-necesito comer más, me está hartando el desmayo, no es la primera vez que me pasa

-¿cómo dices Ino?¿Sabias que esto te podía pasar?


	4. peleas y más peleas

-necesito comer más, me está harto el desmayo, no es la primera vez que me pasa-dice Ino sentándose en la camilla

-¿cómo no es la primera vez? ¿Ya sabias que te podía pasar esto?-pregunto Shikamaru abriendo bien los ojos

-sabía que era posible, pero siempre me agarraba en mi casa, entonces no me preocupe nada

-Ino

-tuve que verlo venir-dice Ino con la cara baja

-empieza a comer más

-no eres nadie para decirme que hacer

-soy un amigo preocupado por tu salud

-no soy una nena de 5 años para que me estés dando ordenes

-al menos Temari es menos problemática que vos

-vete ahora Shikamaru

-perdón Ino, no...

-sal ahora mismo

-no fue mi intención, perdón, nunca...

-QUE TE VAYAS

-Ino, escuchame...

-¿NO ME ESCUCHAS? HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS DE ACÁ, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS SHIKAMARU NARA

-no quise decirte eso

-no me importa, solo vete ahora-Shikamaru se va, cuando lo hace Ino se larga a llora y Shikamaru se sento en el piso y dice

-¿que mierda dije? ahora no me querra ver nunca, mierda, tengo más problemas que estás ¿por que me interesa esto antes que lo otro? a menos que...-en la cascada Naruto y Hinata estaban disfrutando de la Luna que había (típico en lobos, disfrutar la Luna) a Hinata le encantaba aullarle a la Luna, pero esta vez lo quería hacer con Naruto, pero no se anima a decirle, decide probar algo, se convierte en loba y se va a la punta de la cascada, solo para ver que hace Naruto, comienza a aullar de una forma que solo aúllan las personas que le gustan cantar, esas personas aullaban como si fueran un ángel que se callo del cielo y vino a proteger a su ser amado. Naruto la miraba y parecía hipnotizado, decide convertirse e ir a la cima de la cascada a acompañar a Hinata, según la madre de Hinata, si aúllas a la Luna con la personas que amas eso significa que el posiblemente él también la ame, pero era solamente una suposición de la madre de Hinata, ella sabía eso, pero la verdad es que Naruto si la amaba y la amaba más que de lo que había amado a Sakura, luego de un rato ambos paran de aullar

-no sabía que aullabas tan bien Hinata-dice Naruto

-arigato Naruto-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-vamos a tu casa, tu mamá se asustara si no volvemos, tu padre posiblemente se entere que te escapaste de tu casa-sugiere Naruto

-tienes razón, no creo que mi mamá pueda seguir reteniendo a mi papá-dice Hinata sonriendo

-vamos, yo te dejo en tu casa

-de acuerdo Naruto, vamos-Naruto y Hinata van a la casa Hyunga y Naruto decide en algún momento llevarlas en sus brazos-¡he! ¿Qué haces Naruto? Puedo caminar

-confía en mi Hinata

-yo puedo caminar Naruto, no hace falta que me lleves

-pero para mi

-Naruto en serio ¿te sentís bien?

-me siento bien, solo que me di cuenta que no te he prestado mucha atención últimamente y quiero recompensártelo

-no es necesario Naruto, sé que me quieres

-sujétate bien Hinata-Naruto comienza a saltar por los arboles con Hinata en brazos, a Hinata no le gustaba ir saltando por los árboles, entonces sujeta fuerte a Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos, Naruto quería que Hinata deje de tenerle miedo a saltar por los árboles y entonces le dice-abre los ojos Hinata

-no los abriré hasta estar en mi casa

-no te preocupes, no te pasara nada malo, hazme caso, confía en mi

-de acuerdo

-solo mírame a mi-Hinata abre los ojos y mira para abajo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos-no mires abajo Hinata, mírame a mi

-no abriré mis ojos Naruto

-anda Hinata, ábrelos-Hinata decide hacerle caso a Naruto y abrir los ojos sin mirar para abajo y solo mirar a Naruto-vez Hinata, no te paso Nada

-me dejas caer te juro que te mato

-si lo hiciera estaría castigándome a mí mismo, además Ino me estaría pegando

-solo quiero llegar a mi casa rápido

-vamos a subir, y vas a ver que no hay nada de malo en ir saltando por los árboles-Naruto sube más arriba y Hinata contempla el paisaje-vez Hinata, te has perdido un hermoso paisaje por miedo a ir saltando por los árboles-Naruto lleva a Hinata a su casa, llegaron por la ventana de su cuarto

-gracias Naruto por traerme

-de nada Hinata, fue un placer traerte a tu casa

-nos vemos mañana Naruto

-nos vemos-Hinata entra a su cuarto y Naruto se iba, pero de pronto Hinata dice

-Naruto espera-Hinata se acerca a Naruto y le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a su cuarto, Naruto se va feliz a su casa-que lindo se está portando Naruto

-HINATA, HINATA, ABRE ESA PUERTA-se escuchó la vos de Hiashi que golpeaba con fuerza la puerta-ABREME AHORA

-se terminó lo lindo-Hinata abre la puerta

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABRIAS LA PUERTA?

-porque me estaba bañando y luego me fui a dormir

-¿POR QUÉ NO BAJASTE A COMER?

-porque no tenía hambre, mira que sencillo, ahora déjame tranquila papá-Hinata cierra la puerta de su cuarto con llave

-HINATA ABRE LA PUERTA-dice Hiashi haciendo lo que hizo al principio

-NO TE ABRIRE-dijo Hinata molesta con su padre, entonces ve la caja que le dio Naruto y la abre-chocolates ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? Él no es así, y que yo recuerde tampoco lo fue con Sakura-decide comer los chocolates y al terminar ve una foto, la limpia y ve una foto de Naruto con ella haciendo muecas. A la mañana siguiente en casa de Ino

-papá, estoy bien, te lo juro-dice Ino

-¿cómo sé que estás bien?-pregunta Inoichi

-papá, sabes que, me arte, me voy a pasear por hay

-¿dónde vas?

-no sé, por ahí, pero quiero estar tranquila-Ino se va

-¿Qué le pasa? Está enojada-dijo Inoichi que veía a su hija irse de la casa,

-ojala nunca más vea de vuelta a Shikamaru, todo tiene un limite, no puede decirme que Temari es mejor que yo, lo voy a matar, te odio Shikamaru Nara, como dije antes, todo tiene un limite-Ino estaba molesta, porque su padre sabía que ella tenía que comer, pero no la dejaría comer mucho hasta llegar los análisis, pero tambíen estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho Shikamaru, ella no creía que el dijera eso, decide a ir a lo de Ichiraku a comer, pero sin que su padre se entere

-buenos días Ichiraku, un plato de ramen por favor-dice Ino con respeto

-buenos días Ino, ahora te lo traigo-dijo Ichiraku

-vaya, pero si Ino volverá a comer-dijo una voz

-hola Choji ¿cómo estás?

-hola Ino, bien ¿vos?

-bien

-creí que no podías comer y que tu padre te prohibió comer tantas cosas

-lo hizo, pero prefiero comer a escondida, creo que me pondré bien si como más

-me parece bien, bueno Ino, nos vemos después

-nos vemos Choji-Choji se va, entonces luego de un rato llega Ichiraku con el plato de ramen, Ino comienza a comer, entonces llega Tenten-hola Tenten

-hola Ino-dice Tenten

-¿cómo estás?

-bien Ino ¿vos?

-molesta, no quiero hablar ni ver nunca más a Nara

-¿hablas de Shikamaru?

-si

-te acompañare a comer, de paso me contas y te tranquilizas

-bueno. Sera bueno tener a alguien con quién charlar-Ino y Tenten comienza a hablar mientras comían, entonces terminan de comer, pagan como es debido y cada una se va por su lugar. Ino comienza a dar vuelta por la aldea, de hecho no sabía por dónde iba, ella tenía su cabeza en otro lado, cuando mira se da cuenta que se encontraba en el bosque dónde ella busca flores-aprovechare a buscar flores para la florería y de paso me distraigo, aunque creo que me distraje mucho para llegar hasta acá sin darme cuenta, mmm-Ino mira arriba y cae una rama, algo logra sacar a Ino del camino

-Ino, Ino, Ino, ¿te encuentras bien? Ino no te paso nada, Ino-decía la persona que lo saco del camino, Ino al verlo pega un grito del susto que se había pegado-oye Ino cálmate, mírame Ino, soy yo, Shikamaru-dijo Shikamaru tratando de tranquilizar a Ino

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito?-pregunto Ino

-te salvo de que te caiga de una rama encima y te quejas

-sí, pero me parece raro que estés en el mismo lugar que yo, y que encima casi se me caiga una rama en encima, aparezcas de la nada y me salves. Es raro

-dios, eres peor que Temari

-al menos a Temari la respetas, en cambio a mí no-Ino se para y se limpia un poco la ropa

-a las dos las respeto de la misma manera

-ESO ES MENTIRA

-NO LO ES

-es mentira y lo sabes, tu mismo lo dijiste ayer

-sabes que a las dos la quiero de la misma manera, son mis amigas y no elegiría entre ninguna de las dos, porque a las dos las quiero mucho y lo que dije ayer, no sé que me paso, nunca lo quise decir

-no te creo nada Shikamaru, una cosa es el cariño, otra cosa es el respeto

-bueno, a las dos las respeto de la misma forma

-mira Shikamaru, agradezco que me hayas cuidado la florería, también agradezco que me hayas encontrado, y agradezco que me hayas salvado de un rama

-pero…

-pero algo me dice que deje pasar el tiempo, lo que dijiste ayer me lastimo mucho

-entiende Ino, no quise decirlo, tienes que creerme

-no lo sé, dejemos pasar el tiempo

-no voy a esperar para que me perdones

-yo te perdone, pero hasta acá llegue, pero no estoy segura de perdonarte el todo-Ino se convierte-no puedo seguir aguantando más dolor de lo que recibí, es mucho-Ino se va por los árboles y Shikamaru se convierte y la sigue por abajo, sabiendo que era rápido por tierra y no por árboles, empezó a notar que caían gotas de agua, era raro ya que no estaba lloviendo, en ese momento se da cuenta que Ino estaba llorando, decide acortar el camino, decide irse por otro lugar y así alcanzar a Ino, cuando por fin la alcanza la agarra de la cola

-no te puedes ir aún

-tú no eres nadie para decirme cuando me puedo ir y cuando no, ahora suéltame la cola

-no te soltare la cola hasta poder hablar bien

-suéltame ahora Shikamaru

-no te soltare Ino

-Shikamaru-Ino logra darse vuelta-yo no sé si sos sordo o qué, pero dije claramente que me dejen tranquila


	5. Chapter 5

-Shikamaru-Ino logra darse vuelta-yo no sé si sos sordo o qué, pero dije claramente que me dejen tranquila

-no te dejare irte, entiende Ino, tengo que hablar con vos

-HABLA CON TEMARI, A ELLA SIEMPRE LA QUISISTE MÁS QUE A MI, POR MÁS QUE NO SE VEAN MUCHO, NO LO NIEGUES SHIKAMARU NARA-grito Ino muy enojada, Shikamaru quedo sorprendido ante el comportamiento de su amiga y compañera, ella no era de comportarse así, de esa forma, a él no le gustaba que ella grite ni se enojara, no parecía ser ella, parecía ser otra persona

-¿NEGAR QUE INO? A TEMARI LA QUIERO DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE A VOS, YO NO TENGO PREFERIDA, NO PODRÍA ELGUIR  
>-NO MIENTAS MÁS, DEJA DE MENTIR<p>

-A LAS DOS LA QUIERO DE LA MISMA MANERA, NO SEAS PROBLEMÁTICA Y HABLEMOS BIEN

-¿QUIERES HABLAR BIEN? HABLEMOS BIEN COMO LO HICISTE VOS AYER

-YA BASTA CON ESE TEMA INO, YA FUE, YA PASO, LO DIJE SIN PENSAR

-PARA MI NO. ¿Por qué me seguís? ¿Por qué me proteges tanto? no lo entiendo

-porque me importas mucho, no puedo permitir que nada malo te paso

-¿Por qué?

-porque eres problemática, me agradan las cosas problemáticas, no sé porque, pero eso me agrada

-lo único que tengo con vos es una amistad, tampoco debería importante tanto

-te equivocas. Si me tendría que preocupar tanto

-no lo demostraste el día que me enoje con Temari, la defendiste a ella, y te olvídate que yo estaba hay

-¿Cual día? No recuer…-Shikamaru no termino la oración

-recuerdalo bien, fue el día que estábamos acá con Temari discutiendo por algo, que justo llegaste vos y nos viste discutir, después de defenderla,yo me fui lo más rapido que pude, tu me gritaste, te enojaste y yo me fui llorando diciendo _**TE ODIO SHIKAMARU**_** NARA-**dice Ino con lágrimas en los ojos

-ya me acorde, pero no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, no sabía que te pondrías así

-¿Cómo mierda no me voy a poner así? Si, si, si, si no sabes nada, mejor cállate-Ino se va rápidamente, Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer y quedo en shock porque ella no era de hacer o decir esas cosas, no era de gritar mucho, no era ella, cuando salió del Shock fue tras Ino. Mientras tanto Hinata caminaba por ahí y Neji iba con ella

-Neji, vete ahora, déjame tranquila-dijo Hinata enojada

-tu padre me pido que te siga-dice Neji

-déjame tranquila, estoy bien, además, ni que fuera un delito caminar por la aldea

-no lo es, pero tu padre me pidió que te proteja

-¿Protegerme de qué?

-de Naruto

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, cuéntate otro chiste, Naruto no es un peligro, si lo fuera , ya me hubiera atacado

-si lo hace lo mato

-ya Neji, Naruto no es una amenaza-entonces llega Sakura

-Hinata-dice Sakura

-hola Sakura ¿cómo estás?

-bien ¿vos?

-bien, Neji préstame a Hinata un cachito

-¿Qué? ¿Para que la queres?-pregunto Neji

-cosas de chicas-contesta Sakura

-¿Qué cosas de chicas?-pregunta Neji

-cosas de chicas, son cosas de chicas-dicen Sakura y Hinata retando a Neji

-bueno, bueno, te la presto un ratito

-¿te la presto? ¿Qué acaso soy un premio que se puede prestar a cualquier?

-no quise decir eso

-como sea, vamos Sakura-dijo Hinata tratando de no sacar sus dientes, Sakura se lleva a Hinata a Ichiraku-¿Qué hacemos acá?

-alguien me pidió que te traiga acá

-bueno, al menos me sacaste a Neji de encima

-es un pesado, tranquila, ahora Tenten está con el

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-porque todo está planeado-entonces llega Naruto

-Naruto ¿tu planeaste todo esto?-pregunto Hinata

-si Hinata, quería hablar contigo-contesto Naruto

-bueno Naruto, te escucho

-bueno, yo me voy, Hinata buena suerte, Naruto si la lastimas te mato-dijo Sakura y entonces se va

-¿buena suerte?-pregunto Hinata

-¡lastimarte?-pregunto Naruto

-eso es raro viniendo de Sakura

-es verdad

-bueno Naruto ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-estto, te invito a comer ramen mientras hablamos

-dale-Hinata y Naruto comen Ramen y Ichiraku en un momento salto

-oigan, perdón que me meta, pero ¿están saliendo ustedes dos?-pregunto Ichiraku, Naruto se atora comiendo Ramen

-Naruto-dijo Hinata preocupada, entonces ayuda a Naruto para escupir con lo que se había atorado-¿estás bien?

-creo que si-dijo Naruto recuperando el aire

-gracias a dios no te paso nada-suspiro Hinata

-yo me quede esperando mi respuesta-dijo Ichiraku

-no Ichiraku, no estamos saliendo, Naruto solo me invito a comer, me dijo que me iba a decir algo, eso es todo-contesta Hinata tiernamente

-a bueno, eso era todo-Ichiraku se va

-¿te encuentras bien Naruto?

-sí, ya estoy bien Hinata, gracias por preocuparte

-de nada, siempre te estaré apoyándote Naruto-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, Naruto no podía evitar sonrojarse y a Hinata le parecía raro, pero no pregunto-vamos a otro lado

-yo pago la cuenta

-no Naruto, no hace falta

-Hinata, yo te invite a comer, yo pago la comida, además no permitiría que pagues mi comida, una por que te invite y dos porque yo soy un caballero

-como quieras Naruto, sé que cuando se mete algo en la cabeza, después nadie te puede ganar-Naruto paga la cuenta y se van con Hinata a pasear por la aldea-oye Naruto

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-ha es verdad, bueno Hinata, veras yo…

-escóndete-Hinata tira a Naruto a un arbusto al ver a su padre Hiashi-papá

-Hinata ¿Qué haces sola acá?

-no tengo 5 años, no me puedes mandar a Neji para que me vigile

-qué raro me pareció verte con Naruto

-¿te puedes ir?

-que agresiva, soy tu padre, no me trates así

-¿cómo queres que te trate? Me pones a Neji para vigilarme y no me dejas respirar

-bien, ya me voy-Hiashi se va y Naruto sale del arbusto

-eso estuvo cerca Naruto, ten cuidado con mi papá-dijo Hinata-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, solo me ensucie un poco, pero no me importa

-bueno, ahora si Naruto ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-es verdad, te iba a decir algo, ven, vamos a un lugar dónde no interrumpa nadie

-¿a dónde?

-a la cascada

-¿A la cascada? ¿La, de, anoche?

-sí, es más tranquilo y más seguro

-de acuerdo vamos-Naruto se convierte-déjame adivinar, será más rápido

-me conoces bien-Hinata suelta una risita y se convierte, entonces se va con Naruto a la cascada de anoche y pensó que al llegar a la cascada le podría dar un pequeño susto a Hinata haciendo que se caía adentro de la cascada y Hinata va a ver que le paso, al ver que Naruto no salía de ahí adentro se acerca más, entonces Naruto sale de la nada agarrando a Hinata del cuello y tirándola adentro de la cascada.

Mientras en la aldea

-ya me aleje demasiado-dijo Ino cansada y convertida en Loba-creo que ahora estoy tranquila de dar explicaciones-de pronto aparece Shikamaru lanzándose arriba de Ino, haciendo que los dos rueden-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿ESTÁS LOCO SHIKAMARU?-Dijo Ino que estaba en el piso y Shikamaru arriba de ella

-no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, tenemos que hablar

-no hay nada más que hablar, ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar

-te equivocas Ino, quiero que termines la oración, si yo no sé nada de…

_**bueno, la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo de subir este capítulo ya que he estado estudiando para sacar mis materias, pero valió la pena, APROBÉ CONTABILIDAD Y TENGO EL PORCENTAJE MÁS ALTO EN MATÉMATICA. SIIIIIIIII**_

_**valió la pena dejar este capitulo a ultimo momento**_


	6. sentimientos revelados

Mientras en la aldea

-ya me aleje demasiado-dijo Ino cansada y convertida en Loba-creo que ahora estoy tranquila de dar explicaciones-de pronto aparece Shikamaru lanzándose arriba de Ino, haciendo que los dos rueden-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿ESTÁS LOCO SHIKAMARU?-Dijo Ino que estaba en el piso y Shikamaru arriba de ella

-no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, tenemos que hablar

-no hay nada más que hablar, ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar

-te equivocas Ino, quiero que termines la oración, si yo no sé nada de…

-ya deja eso, olvídalo

-¿estás enojada porque ese día me olvide de vos?

-¿Cómo mierda querías que me ponga? Shikamaru te olvidaste de mí, me borraste de tu vida ese día, y yo te borre a vos de la mia

-yo nunca te borre de mi vida Ino, gamas lo haría, no soy capaz de perdonármelo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-trate de reparar ese error, pero veo que no lo olvidas, te entiendo, es difícil de olvidar que la personas que considerabas amigo, defendió a una persona que no pasa casi nada de tiempo y que no la conoces muy bien, que defender a su amigo, cosa que tenía que hacer yo, pero no lo hice

-ni te imaginas lo horrible que se siente

-no, pero te entiendo, ese dolor que sentías, lo sentía yo también

-es imposible-Ino logra pararse, pero Shikamaru no la dejaría ir tan rápidamente-nadie me puede entender…

-mejor que yo-Shikamaru se para y al igual que Ino, se convierte de vuelta en humano-no sé qué me paso ese día, solo la defendí, pero no sé el por qué

-una pregunta ¿Te gusta Temari?

-¿Cómo dices Ino?

-respóndeme Shikamaru ¿te gusta Temari?

-No, es linda pero no me gusta, no busco eso en una chica

-quisiera creerte Shikamaru, pero no sé si creerte o no…-Ino no podía hablar más, ya que no podía, sentía que algo tenía en su boca que ya no la dejaba hablar, así era, eran los labios de Shikamaru, Ino no respondía ¿Esa era una señal que tenía que tomar? ¿Era un sueño? Esas preguntas y más se hacía Ino,

En la cascada

-Naruto, no me hagas eso-dijo Hinata toda mojada (convertida en loba, al igual que Naruto)

-quería darte un pequeño susto-dice Naruto sonriendo

-y lo lograste. Me asustaste Naruto, pensé que te había pasado algo malo

-tranquila Hinata, estoy bien, no me paso nada, estoy bien

-sí, bien mojado, estas bien mojado

-no te podes quejar, tu igual estás mojada

-por tu culpa, ya salgamos-Hinata sale y se sacude para secarse un poco el pelo, Naruto también sale y hace lo mismo que Hinata, cuando ya están secos-no vuelvas a tirarme a la cascada

-era tentador, no me pude aguantar las ganas de asustarte

-se nota

-bueno Hinata, te iba a decir algo, veras Hinata, estto

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? No me asuste, ya me asustaste mucho

-es que no sé cómo decirlo, es complicado, solo sé que mi miedo de decírtelo es grande

-¿es malo?

-es que no sé cómo vas a reaccionar

-Naruto, tengo una pregunta ¿sabes que es lo que siento por ti?-dijo Hinata convirtiéndose en un humana de nuevo, pero con la mirada baja, sabiendo que si Naruto se daba cuenta capaz no la quisiera volver a ver, pero no era así, ella no sabe que Naruto siente lo mismo que ella

-te hago la misma pregunta Hinata-Hinata alza la mirada rápidamente y Mira a Naruto

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿sabes por qué me he comportado de esta forma?-Hinata de a poco empezó a comprender, la caja, la foto, la cascada, la Luna, el paisaje arriba de los árboles etc. (son muchas cosas, no tengo ganas de seguir mencionando) Hinata se negaba a creer eso, creía que era un error, por más que a ella le encante que Naruto sienta lo mismo que ella, Hinata no era muy mujer (_**MENTIRA**_) para Naruto, era imposible. La verdad que Naruto solo quería a alguien quien la ame siempre y que la haga feliz, él era feliz con Hinata.

de vuelta en la aldea

Shikamaru no era de ser así, de levantarse a cualquier mina, de hecho nunca lo hizo, eso era algo raro para Ino. Bueno Shikamaru no podemos decir nada, era algo que se guardó años, aún no sabía bien el hecho de porque defendió a Temari ese día, quizás era para que Ino sea más fuerte y no haga lo que es de hacer siempre, entonces ve la cara de Ino, Ino estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza, estaba llorando de alegría

-perdón, no te quise hacer llorar-dijo Shikamaru

-no te preocupes, no son lágrimas de tristeza, son lágrimas de felicidad

-Ino, eso quiere decir que…

-sí, por eso no quise terminar lo oración

-"mejor no digas nada si no sabes lo que siento" la complete

-así es Shika-tanto Ino como Shikamaru estaban sonrojados-lo nuestro es una amistad que duro mucho, tenía miedo de romper el cariño que tenías por mí, siempre creí que me veías como una amiga más

-Ino ¿queres ser mi novia problemática? Necesito a alguien como tu

-y yo necesito un vago como lo eres tú

-aún no me respondes ¿queres o no?

-SI-dijo Ino abrazando a Shikamaru-claro que quiero

de vuelta en la cascada

-y Hinata ¿sabes lo que siento por ti?

-estoy casi segura, pero no me quiero arriesgar a perder, o hacerme creer algo que no es

-creo que no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte la verdad

-no es fácil decir lo que sentís cuando tenes a esa persona cerca, aun sabiendo que esa persona no siente lo mismo que vos

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo viviste?

-aún lo sigo viviendo Naruto, es algo difícil de explicar

-Hinata-pensó Naruto-mamá, papá, denme el valor suficiente para decirle a Hinata que la amo, no puedo hacerlo solo, ayuda-entonces comienza a soplar el viento fuerte, a Hinata le empieza a dar frio, Naruto le da su chaleco a Hinata, caen pétalos de una flor que crecía en los árboles, Naruto sabía que eran sus padres, sabía que ellos trataban de ayudarlo, y que estaban orgulloso de él, Naruto toma el suficiente valor para poder hablar

-Naruto

-antes que digas algo Hinata, déjame decirte que yo, que yo, que yo

-no sigas intentando decir que me amas, yo ya lo se

-pero Hinata, te amo, espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Naruto, ya lo sé, lo supe cuando empezaste a tartamudear

-¿no estás enojada conmigo?

-no Naruto, no podría estarlo nunca ¿sabes por qué?

-no ¿por?

-porque yo también te amo-Naruto quedo sorprendido y se acerca a Hinata para darle un abrazo-no te preocupes Naruto, ya paso, te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado-dijo Hinata aceptando el abrazo de Naruto, su amigo (tal vez no, jijiji)

-soy un idiota por no darme cuenta tarde, perdón-Naruto se separa para poner su mano derecha en la cara de Hinata, y con la otra mano sujetaba la mano Izquierda de Hinata-te preguntare algo ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

-el tan solo hecho de que no te dabas por vencido, tu fortaleza, tu bondad, tu forma de ser, me gusta cómo eres tu

-si yo te pregunto si queres ser mi novia ¿qué me respondes?

-que si

-si te lo dijo con un beso ¿Qué haces?

-me dejo llevar por eso-Naruto le da un beso (y si en la boca) y como Hinata había dicho, se dejó llevar, poniendo sus manos detrás del cuello de Naruto y Naruto poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Hinata, quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire (aire puto)

-vamos, te dejare en tu casa-Hinata y Naruto van a la mansión Hyunga, de ahí se despiden con un beso corto, Hinata entra a dentro de su casa, bueno en realidad se va a su cuarto, Naruto se va a su casa, lo más feliz. Mientras tanto Ino estaba en casa de Shikamaru

-che, que hacía frío afuera, menos mal llegamos antes que nos agarre la lluvia-dijo Ino

-es verdad, yo iba a llegar a mi casa todo mojado, y no me gusta, mi mamá comienza con los regaños-dijo Shikamaru-por suerte, se fue de viaje

-me pregunto si sabras cocinar

-claro que si Ino

-si claro, en ese caso me ayudaras a cocina-se escucha un relampago y Ino se asusta, apretando fuerte a Shikamaru

-¿te dan miedo los relampagos?

-no, solo me asuste un poco

-oye tranquila, yo te protegere de cualquier peligro

-tu siempre me protegiste cariño-dijo Ino abrazando a Shikamaru, luego de un rato, lo que había cocinado Ino ya estaba listo, era torta de vainilla, bañada de crema, con algunas frutilla encima y alrededor, adentro de la torta también había frutilla, con durazno y dulce de leche (me dio hambre al escribir esto), había que admitir que Ino sabía cocinar, Shikamaru ahora tiene suerte, como Ino es su novia, Ino consentiría un poco a Shikamaru respecto a la comida (no quiero escribir más de comida) al final se terminaron de comer todo.

A sí los años pasaron, Hinata y Naruto estaban viviendo juntos. Un día como cualquier otro, Naruto sale a dar una vuelta, Hinata le dice a Sakura que vaya a su casa, que le tenía que decir algo importante

-¿QUÉ? ESTO SE TIENE QUE ESTAR EQUIVOCANDO

-déjame ver Hinata-dijo Sakura, al ver la expresión en la cara de Hinata cuando vio el resultado, entonces Hinata decide darle el resultado-pero según esto es positivo

-eso debe ser una mentira

-acéptalo Hinata, estás embarazada, no lo puedes negar

-¿Qué le diré a Naruto?

-la verdad, yo lo conozco y sé que se pondrá feliz

-ayúdame Sakura-dijo Hinata preocupada

-vamos al hospital, si te sale lo mismo de acá, bueno, será lo que dios manda

-es imposible, Naruto y yo nos cuidamos

-pero eso no impide que el espermatozoide llegue al ovulo

-Sakura

-bueno, bueno, ya, ya, vamos de una vez-Hinata y Sakura van al hospital, Hinata se hace unos estudios, todo termino en lo mismo que termino el test de embarazo, positivo, Sakura se va su casa y Hinata a la suya para esperar a su amado esposo, para cuando Naruto llega, Hinata ya se había dormido en el sofá

-se quedó dormida, es tan linda dormida-pensó Naruto, entonces ve la caja del test de embarazo, ve el test y ve el estudio-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un test de embarazo? ¿Estudios de embarazos? ¿Qué está pasando acá? No entiendo nada-pensaba Naruto, decide dejar a Hinata en la cama y esperar a que despierte, cuando despierta Hinata

-Naruto

-hola Hina, ya despertaste-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-me quede dormida esperándote para decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa Hinata?

-estto, bueno, veras cariño, estto

-cuando das vuelta es porque tienes miedo

-es verdad

-no te preocupes Hinata, ya lo sé, lo vi al llegar a casa ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-porque me entere recién hoy

-no te preocupes cariño, yo estaré siempre contigo, aún más ahora-Naruto le da un beso en la frente-siempre

-Naruto-Hinata apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, mientras que con sus manos las ponía en su panza-este bebe nos ara más feliz de lo que somos ahora

-nosotros no podemos estar más felices-dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a orejas-¿Cuántos meses?

-dos y medio-los años pasaron Hinata tubo dos hijos, uno de ellos se parecia a Naruto, los ojos, la actitud, el pelo, todo, y la más pequeña, tenía el pelo de Hinata y los ojos, también era timida, cómo su madre, pero tabmién tenía un poco de Naruto, por supuesto Shikamaru no se quedó atrás, dejo a Ino embarazada de gemelos, un chico con la actitud de Shikamaru, el pelo y los ojos de Ino, pero al transformarse era distinto, el pelaje y sus ojos era negro, como Shikamaru, y junto a su hermanita Hana, una hermosa niña de pelo negro y ojos celestes, por suerte no tenía la actitud de Shikamaru, pero tenía la misma actitud de Ino, era como una Ino mini pero con pelo negro. En fin, ambas parejas vivieron felices con sus hijos sin problemas ni nada.

FIN

_**bueno, la verdad no estaba de animo para subir este capítulo, ya que esperaba mis notas de las materias que me quedaban, desgraciadamente no pase, pero tengo la oportunidad de sacarlas y poder pasar. En fin, perdón la demora, espero que les haya gustado, acepto todas las criticas de las parejas que me gustan**_


End file.
